


Words

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a visitor at night. Don't worry it's not bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't' belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Another challenge from another fandom where you only had to use words. Kind of takes place after Twilight.

Words

"Hello, Tony."

"Kate, I've missed you."

"I know, Tony. That is why I am here."

"I wish that you were still here."

"I know that too."

"I missed the banter that we used to share. You were like a sister to me."

"And you were like a brother to me."

"How are you here?"

"I heard you thinking about me and was allowed to visit you."

"Oh"

"No, I can't read your mind."

"I'm glad that you can't."

"How is my replacement?"

"She's okay, but she's not you."

"She will never be me, but you have to learn to accept her."

"I know."

"I see that you are tired. I will leave and let you sleep. Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Kate."

The End


End file.
